USMUDR 4 - 20/11/2013
20:37:40 Rin:*Rin is lying on a bed in the infirmary, he sits up but his eyes are still closed, he sits there for a while until he eventually gets up and starts sleepwalking down the hallway* 20:38:00 Mizuki: *Mizuki closes her door, sighing. She looks a little wrecked, not as bad as she has been somedays, but things do seem to have taken their toll on her. She turns around in surprise as she hears footsteps in the hall, noticing Rin sleepwalkin.* Rin...? 20:38:40 Rin: *his shoulders are slumped and his walking is slow* 20:38:57 Nobu: *Poking her head out her bedroom door, before opening it fully and standing watching what is happening with a slight confused yet neutural look* 20:42:09 Rin: *completely ignores the two as he passes them* 20:43:08 Mizuki: *She begins to follow him, loitering cautiously behind him* 20:43:45 Nobu: *Shutting her door behind her, blank faced, she follows along after the two casually* 20:45:17 Mizuki: *She speeds up the pace, slowly and hesitantly moving her finger to tap Rin on the shoulder* 20:46:31 Rin: *is totally unfazed by mizuki* 20:46:54 Nobu: *She catches up to Mizuki and whispers* Doooon't 20:47:35 Mizuki: *She yelps a little bit, upon hearing Nobu's whisper* Gah! Nobu... *She lowers her voice to a whisper* What is it...? 20:49:58 Nobu: Dooooon't 20:50:17 Nobu: Master Rin's behavior is very interesting, don't you think? 20:50:34 Mizuki: In what way? It's just kind of odd... 20:50:44 Nobu: *she points* if you wake him we won't see where he's going 20:52:19 Rin: *continues walking down the hallway* 20:53:23 Mizuki: Ah... true true... *She motions to her to keep moving* Come on then. 20:53:55 Nobu: *She walks on after him, smiling soflty with amused eyes* 21:05:32 Nobu: *She follows behind Rin with a small smile and eyes gleaming with amusement* 21:10:45 Rin: *walks down the hall until he stops in front of chiku's room, he sits cross legged in front of the door and starts crying* 21:11:11 Nobu: *She watches him sit* hmm 21:11:58 Mizuki: *Mizuki watches sadly* Oh dear... 21:12:09 Nobu: Shame 21:12:16 Rin: *just sits there silently* 21:12:39 Mizuki: Maybe we should wake him up...? I don't like seeing him like this. 21:14:39 Keiko: *Keiko wakes up wrapped in her sheets, surrounded by the collapsed chairs of the fort she tried to make in the cafeteria. she had no idea why she kept sleeping among these chairs but she wanted to be there* mmm? 21:19:13 Nobu: *She walks away from Rin, smiling to Mizuki* I was hoping for a surprise 21:19:29 Mizuki: And this isn't a surprise? 21:19:56 Nobu: Not at all *She walks away down the corridor, out of sight* 21:20:03 Keiko: *sitting up, she rubs her eyes and puts her glasses on* I'm guessing nobody is in here yet *she lays back down, hoping the blankets will warm her against the cold hard floor she seemed to love sleeping on during these last few days* 21:23:10 Mizuki: *She frowns at Nobu* Well then... *She quickly turns to Rin* Should I just leave him be...? 21:23:20 Mizuki: Yeah... 21:23:47 Mizuki: *She heads for the cafeteria, stretching as she comes in* 21:25:54 Mizuki: *She notices Keiko, smiling softly* Well, hello there~ 21:27:02 Gem & Ini: Shortly after Mizuki made her way into the cafeteria, a rare sight nowadays was to behold; Both Gemalli and Inirgo stepped in sync with each other. Inirgo was getting some of his color back into him. He still had his white cape, which now he wore as a sign of respect rather than for sorrow. 21:27:14 Gem & Ini: Gemalli was just overflowing with energy, whereas Inirgo was barely holding onto his. 21:27:24 Gem & Ini: He was the first to notice the ladies in the dining room. 21:27:33 Gem & Ini: "Ah. Mizuki, Keiko.. Hello." Inirgo spoke. 21:28:15 Mizuki: Oh, hey you two. 21:28:26 Keiko: *she opens her eyes, rolling over onto her back, tangled in the bedsheets* morning Mizukiiiii 21:28:53 Mizuki: *She grins at Keiko, sticking her tongue out* Looks pretty comfortable over there~ 21:28:55 Gem & Ini: "Whoa, didn't know there was a sleepover going on in here!" Gemalli chuckled. "Do you need a hand, Keiko?" 21:29:20 Keiko: it actually isn't 21:29:37 Keiko: the sheets are thin and I'm on a cold hard floor 21:29:54 Nobu: *She stands at the cafeteria door* Hello 21:30:15 Mizuki: *She wanders over, offering her hand to Keiko* Come on then. 21:30:21 Keiko: but something keeps drawing me back here though 21:30:26 Gem & Ini: Gemalli also offered a hand to the artist. 21:30:37 Gem & Ini: "Well, come on then. No use rolling around on the cold floor, right?" 21:30:43 Nobu: What's happening here? 21:30:46 Gem & Ini: "You didn't sleep here, did you?" Inirgo showed a slight of concern. 21:30:51 Keiko: it was the fort I tried to build but I broke it down because I was upset like I always am 21:31:04 Keiko: I've been here for 2 sleeps actually 21:31:49 Nobu: Are we having a party? 21:31:59 Mizuki: *She frowns a little* Yeah... I know how that feels. *She turns to Nobu* Keiko slept here last night 21:32:10 Nobu: Sleeping party 21:32:24 Nobu: I will see if there are balloons and party hats anywhere 21:32:40 Mizuki: I'm not sure if now is really the time for any sort of party. 21:32:46 Mizuki: *She crosses her arms* 21:33:05 Nobu: That is a shame, mistress 21:33:49 Mizuki: I'm not sure the mood would be... Too jolly. 21:34:02 Nobu: Surely it would be sleepy? 21:34:08 Nobu: Since it is infact a sleeping party 21:34:08 Keiko: *she sits back up, fixing herself up* 21:34:18 Keiko: it's actually uncomfortable 21:34:31 Keiko: I'm wrapped in thin sheets on a cold hard floor 21:34:38 Nobu: I will bring more sheets 21:34:42 Keiko: so it's very uncomfortable 21:34:48 Keiko: no no Nobu 21:34:52 Nobu: More sheets 21:35:11 Mizuki: No sheets. 21:35:15 Nobu: I'm sure master Trevor must have some that he can spare for a party 21:35:20 Nobu: Oh, okay then 21:35:23 Nobu: No party hats? 21:35:46 Gem & Ini: "So we're not having a party?" Inirgo jumped in. 21:35:49 Mizuki: No party hats. *She sighs, shaking her head* 21:36:02 Nobu: It seems not, master Inigro 21:36:09 Nobu: Mistress Mizuki is not too fond of the idea 21:36:32 Keiko: we could have a party at my room 21:36:37 Mizuki: No, not now anyway. We can have one some other time. I just think it's too soon! 21:36:42 Gem & Ini: Gemalli nodded. 21:36:58 Gem & Ini: "For once I agree with Sharky over here." 21:37:15 Gem & Ini: "After all of this is over, hell. Ini and I'll treat you all to a grand festivale!" 21:37:29 Nobu: All of what is over? 21:37:39 Nobu: And when will that be? 21:37:45 Keiko: I guess we could all cheer Rin up 21:37:51 Keiko: and comfort him 21:37:56 Gem & Ini: "Whenever the end comes along, Nobu." Gemalli shrugged. 21:38:17 Mizuki: Why not sooner? I didn't mean we had to wait until we all got out of here. Give it a day or two and we can have a party. 21:38:46 Nobu: But what if I am dead, then who will give out the party hats? 21:38:50 Gem & Ini: "That's true. We need to keep everyone's spirits up, Gem." Inirgo stated. 21:38:56 Mizuki: No one else is going to die! 21:39:32 Gem & Ini: "Alright, alright. I gotcha. Two days tops, we'll hold a grand festivale." Gemalli grinned. 21:39:45 Mizuki: We've had four people die, all innocent people who were fucking manipulated by that pussycat! No one is going to be manipulated again. 21:40:01 Gem & Ini: "Right!" Both twins exclaimed. 21:41:00 Mizuki: All of you idiots got that! We're all getting out here. Alive! 21:41:39 Keiko: *she blushes, trying not to tear up at her girlfriends words* 21:41:40 Rin: *still sleepwalking, he walks into the cafeteria with tears in his eyes and blood at the corner of his mouth* 21:42:11 Mizuki: *She sees Rin out of the corner of her eye* Oh fuck... 21:42:30 Nobu: Hmmmmm 21:43:04 Gem & Ini: "Hmm?" Gemalli was confused at Mizuki's curse. "What's up?" "Brother!" Inirgo turned around to see the sleepwalking cartoonist. Gem followed suit, and gasped at the sight. 21:43:14 Gem & Ini: "Jesus christ!!" 21:43:41 Gem & Ini: Gemalli walked over to the sleepwalking man, unsure as to what to do. 21:43:49 Gem & Ini: "Do we wake him up? Do we leave him? I don't??" 21:43:55 Rin: *stands there sleeping with his head tilted to the side* 21:44:00 Gem & Ini: "We can't just leave him! He's bleeding." Inirgo shout out. 21:44:10 Gem & Ini: "Uhh, uhh.." 21:44:15 Keiko: guys 21:44:17 Keiko: don't 21:44:37 Keiko: I've heard waking up somebody whilst they're sleepwalking can be dangerous 21:44:49 Keiko: like they can have a heart attack 21:44:50 Nobu: It's not 21:44:54 Nobu: No 21:45:17 Mizuki: *She taps her foot, unsure as to what to do herself* 21:45:51 Gem & Ini: "So, then, what do we do? Just.. What, lead him to a bed??" Gemalli was perplexed. 21:45:55 Rin: *still sleeping* ... don't lose... hope guys... if we stay in the school.... we'll be the survivors... of the... most despair... inducing... zzzzzz 21:47:26 Gem & Ini: "...." Both of the twins remained silent. Good god, after all he's been through, and this was running through his head? Whether he was duped or not by Chiku, the twins still had to appreciate the hope that was within the sleeping boy. 21:48:12 Mizuki: Geez... What a guy... *She looks at him sympathetically* 21:48:57 Mizuki: Come on, we should probably snap the poor bastard out of it. 21:49:21 Gem & Ini: "But, what about heart attacks?" Gem asked. 21:49:43 Gem & Ini: "Brother, don't you know any healing spells?" 21:50:08 Gem & Ini: "Well, yeah, but I don't know if those would work? Usually when I preform with someone, when they wake up they wake up. It's a mutual thing, not.. This." 21:50:25 Gem & Ini: Gemalli shrugged. 21:50:27 Rin: ... the other... students... and teachers... and the people.... outside.... are.... 21:50:51 Rin: ...counting... on 21:50:52 Mizuki: What... what's he saying? 21:51:17 Gem & Ini: "Others??" 21:51:30 Mizuki: There are more students like us??? 21:51:45 Mizuki: Counting on us to do what? 21:51:53 Mizuki: What can we do?! 21:52:09 Gem & Ini: "He's probably just dreaming, though." Inirgo piped up. 21:52:15 Gem & Ini: Gem grabbed for his staff. 21:52:39 Mizuki: Just... leave him for a moment. He might say something else. 21:53:01 Gem & Ini: "You sure?" Gem still held onto his staff, taking a few steps back. 21:53:29 Rin: the... highschool level... despair... 21:53:41 Rin: doesn't.... stand.... a 21:53:47 Gem & Ini: "?!" 21:54:00 Gem & Ini: Gemalli then became more alert. Would he know? 21:54:16 Mizuki: What?! 21:54:23 Gem & Ini: "Come on, say something! Do you know who's doing this?" Gemalli tried to push his dream, to coax it into giving a name. 21:54:48 Mizuki: Come onnnnnn! 21:55:05 Gem & Ini: "Let your psyche out, let me into your mind.." Gemalli's tone dipped into one of soothing. 21:55:25 Gem & Ini: Inirgo placed a hand on Mizuki's shoulder, and used his other hand to put a finger on his lips, signaling for silence. 21:56:08 Gem & Ini: "Do you know who's doing this, Rin? It's okay to tell us. If you do, then the game will be over..." Gemalli's words treaded lightly. 21:56:20 Gem & Ini: "Who do you think is in charge? Just a guess, anything would do." 21:56:43 Mizuki: Ok... No, we need to wake him up now. 21:56:51 Mizuki: Do it. 21:57:20 Nobu: *She leans over and pokes his nose* 21:57:28 Nobu: Master Rin, please wake up 21:57:35 Rin: they... snuck in... without... 21:57:52 Gem & Ini: Gemalli bit his lip. Damnit, and he was so close. If he could get someone else onto their side... But what he was doing was wrong, it was immoral. He knew when to call it quits. 21:57:52 Gem & Ini: "Stand back, ladies and gent." 21:58:06 Mizuki: Come on! *She begins to grow impatient* 21:58:08 Rin: the... headmaster.... knowing... 21:58:34 Nobu: *She grabs his nose between her thumb and index finger* 21:58:44 Mizuki: Nobu! 21:58:48 Nobu: Hmm? 21:58:56 Gem & Ini: With another step back, Gemalli raised his staff. With a swirl and a twirl, he called out a spell. "Cleanse! Emundet!!" Gemalli called, and a swirl of crystal white escaped from his staff and showered Rin. 21:59:01 Gem & Ini: "Cleanse yourself from your sleep!" 22:00:11 Nobu: *With the crystal white stuff showering over Rin, and by extent her hand, she retracts said hand, slowly, staring at it with a rather blank yet wide eyed expression* 22:01:23 Rin: *after the crystals disappeared he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times* 22:01:52 Gem & Ini: "Aha!" Inirgo grinned. "Huh, what do you know? Guess I don't know my own strength, ahahaha.." Gemalli joked. 22:01:53 Mizuki: Rin! 22:02:12 Rin: *in a daze with his eyes half open* 22:02:15 Mizuki: *She looks at him* Are you alright? 22:02:24 Rin: ...huh?... 22:02:24 Gem & Ini: With soft footsteps, Inirgo made his way to Rin's side. 22:02:40 Gem & Ini: "You okay there, Rin? You were in an awful deep sleepwalk there." Inirgo explained. 22:03:36 Rin: ...I... was?.... I... wasn't thrashing.... was I? 22:03:48 Gem & Ini: "No, no. You were just talking in your sleep, is all." 22:03:53 Gem & Ini: Gemalli nodded to confirm. 22:04:16 Gem & Ini: "At least, that's what you were doing when you walked in." Gem tacked onto what his brother said. 22:05:30 Mizuki: Yeah... you sat... 22:05:41 Mizuki: You sat infront of Chiku's door earlier. 22:10:52 Rin: ? *turns over to mizuki* 22:10:56 Rin: I did? 22:11:28 Mizuki: Yeah... Me and Nobu followed you for a bit. You just, sat there... Then you came here. 22:12:29 Rin: huh... 22:12:33 Rin: *notices the tears in his eyes and the blood on his mouth* 22:12:59 Mizuki: Are you feeling ok now...? Or do you need to go back to the infirmary? 22:13:00 Nobu: You were quite interesting to watch totter down the halls 22:14:06 Rin: *wipes away the tears and blood* 22:14:15 Rin: I feel fine 22:15:18 Nobu: I'm glad, master Rin 22:15:42 Rin: you said I was talking in my sleep right? 22:17:00 Rin: what kinda stuff was i saying? 22:17:01 Mizuki: Yeah, just a moment ago. 22:18:02 Rin: *rubs his eyes and blinks a couple more times* 22:28:09 Rin: *yawns and covers his mouth with his free hand* 22:29:38 Mizuki: *She wanders to the exit* Well, I'm gonna go. Rin, if you need anything just say! *She exits* 22:30:17 Rin: uh, kay'? 22:30:43 Keiko: awwwww ok Mizuki *she sighs*